


Every last scrap of hope

by BeneathAScorpionSky



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Gen, He cares so much its not even funny, Mentions of Injuries, Ratchet still cares more than anybody, Siege Spoilers, This is basically just me processing Ratchet's role in Siege and how he got to where he was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathAScorpionSky/pseuds/BeneathAScorpionSky
Summary: The first one is a Decepticon
Kudos: 31





	Every last scrap of hope

Ratchet's not a medic. Never been a medic.

  
But science and engineering merge with medicine in far more places than most even knew. Too many places for him to justify inaction as Cybertronians die in the streets. As sparks go out as soldiers are left behind as lost causes.

The first one is a Deception. 

They're down a back ally, left behind like a piece of scrap. He hears the con before he even see him, ragged wet coughing and gasping garbled pleas for help.When Ratchet manages to locate them in the shadows, he thinks his audials are playing tricks on him, cause his eyes are telling him that is a corpse.

Nothing that badly damaged could be alive and yet.

The legs are barely attached, shredded to the point of barely being recognizable as limbs, one arm is gone entirely, the eyes so dim they shed no light.

"Please..." they reached outwards with their remaining arm, fingers melted into a warped claw. They're in pain, a side effect of their spark hanging outside of their frame.

Ratchet doesn't even have a taste of hope, just a dry mouth, but he starts there, in the dead end of an alley, in the dark.

Later, much, much later, Deadlock would thank Ratchet for giving him hope and Ratchet can't even laugh at the irony.

But the Deception has his second chance and Ratchet prays to an entity he doesn't believe in that the soldier doesn't waste it. Deadlock doesn't say where he's going to go, but he does promise that he'll never reveal the makeshift hospital he helped Ratchet cobble is located.

He also promises that they'll meet up again. 

_"Maybe they'll reopen Maccaddams someday, we could get a drink."_

Ratchet intends to hold him to that.

After Deadlock there's a messy mix of Autobots, Decepticons, scavengers, neutrals, and mercenaries and any day it could end. Any day he could be discovered and every last life he's worked for could be snuffed in an instant.

It could end in any combination of ways.

But it it ends with a Decepticon.

And it happens in an instant.

He doesn't even see Impactor until the con's been hit. For a second all he can do is stare in rising horror as he realizes what's happened. One of the lives he'd worked to save has been extinguished, sacrificed to save him.

The laser fire dims and the shooting fades as Impactor chokes out his thanks to Ratchet.

Ratchet stares in total helplessness as Impactor's eyes dim out.

It's not the first time he's held a dead patient in his arms and it will not be the last.

It will never be the last.

He can't even mourn, because he's managed to entrench himself in the middle of this pointless war again.

He has to keep going.

Because that's what war demands, each little soldier just has to keep marching.

As the Spacebridge roars to life Ratchet realizes that he's lost everything he's worked for. Every scrap of hope he'd tried to hoard inside of himself?

It's all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I watched Siege today and  
> Didn't really think I'd write any fan fic for it, didn't really see a lot of material for me to use but  
> then I started thinking about Ratchet and  
> here we are


End file.
